


Standing Ground

by taichara



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander is not the kind to let politics get in the way of what he feels is best, especially when it involves innocents.  Luckily for him, he has people who can agree most of the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takes place in a slightly-left-of-canonical take on the Saint Seiya universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Ground

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _any, any, relationships are built on trust_

A day of contradictions; the sun shone down from a cloudless sky and made the beach-stones glimmer wetly, but the wind tore at the surf, the cliffside grasses, and Alexander's wild midnight hair with equal savagery. 

Really, it was a rough sort of day for a foray to the coast with youngsters in tow. But it had been the first opportunity he'd managed to grab for, and, well ...

_Look at them go. Probably the first time they've ever seen the sea._

A chorus of childish laughter tore over the wind as a wave bowled over -- Kanon, by the look of him, with Saga right behind. Shion stood his ground more firmly, looking like he dared the ocean to do it again as he righted the twins one after the other --

"Obol for your thoughts, Lacerta?"

The soft drawl came from somewhere just behind and above Alexander's left ear. He snorted, not bothering to so much as twitch; the lone thin coil of silver falling past the corner of his eye told him he'd only crack heads if he did, anyway.

"Only you still bother to reference ancient currencies, Octavian. And why am I 'Lacerta' today?"

"You're amusing when you're confused, Alexander. Is it stress, though? I mean, taking on three at once; you're a braver man than I ..."

The Pisces Saint padded a few steps away, folding himself tailor-fashion into the crook of a tumble of boulders, and with a snort of fond exasperation Alexander followed his ostensibly-superior's lead. Octavian saluted his choice with sleepy approval. The children were racing along the sand now, looking for -- something -- but as long as he could keep eye and cosmo on them, Alexander wasn't of a mind to be worried.

"I couldn't separate those three if I'd wanted to. Just look at them."

"Mm, but I have and that's why I'm here instead of making a nice social call when you're at home. By the Holy Father's request, at that."

Alexander snapped an azure gaze sharp with warning onto Octavian, attention caught. The man's sea-green eyes were as unfocused as ever ... but a faint crimp of concern showed between the silvery brows. The Pisces Saint was known to be Sanctuary's master at placing the ranks of the newly-arrived ...

"Saga's already showing interest in following after me, and he has the potential and the will. I wasn't given any reason to think otherwise when I presented the petition. Kanon can be his second, it'll do him good and won't tax him too terribly."

"My poor Alexander ... it's not the twins I'm here for. Not today, at least. It's Shion."

He sucked in a breath, grimly noting the crimp growing deeper. Unconsciously, he slid his attention back to the trio 'sparring' with bits of driftwood, to Shion herding his younger siblings, thick storm-grey hair dark with seawater.

"I don't care about their family tree. Not until they're comfortable. By our Lady, Octavian, you were there to meet me when I brought them back, you _know_ the state they were in --!"

"I do, I do. But I also know that our own lovely and charming sin-eater will be ready to snatch your child up the moment he comes back from Jamir. Your Shion has the power, Alexander, and he's going to want to have a successor ready when ..."

"Jie Chue can learn to have some patience. What those boys -- all of them -- need right now is a steady home life while I have the opportunity to give one to them."

A soothing croon from Octavian warned him he was raising his voice, and Alexander hunched his shoulders. Damn it anyway.

"And what about his brothers? They aren't exactly untouched."

"I honestly ... I don't know. Who can predict how he'll react? Really, we need the war just to settle him in to his calling in life and bring the rest of us a little peace."

It was a weak attempt at humour, for Octavian, but Alexander found himself chuckling for a moment nonetheless. It passed quickly, though, under the weight of Pisces' warning.

"... I'll contest him, if I have to. I will, and I'll say it on oath to Her that I will. If he tries it he'll tear them apart, and I'm not about to let it happen until _they_ say they're ready."

Octavian shook his head, hair dancing in the wind like silver silk.

"You can't. You're in the right, believe me, I do have eyes in my head at times -- but you're a Silver, my dear Lacerta. Powerful, skilled, but a Silver, and Jie Chue is the most ferocious of --"

"Of the Gold Saints. Of _you_ Gold Saints."

The azure eyes sparked, but Alexander said nothing further. The wind picked up, carrying bits of greenery, the mist of the surf, the sound of laughter and roughhousing.

Octavian smiled sleepily, squeezed Alexander's shoulder, rocked him slightly sideways.

"Of course. Would I ever not do something like this for you?"


End file.
